Рамбл/Галерея
Второй сезон Ураган Флаттершай What does this machine do S2E22.png Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Bulk Biceps behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png Pegasi blown by Rainbow Dash's wingpower S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Pegasi watching Flitter S2E22.png Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Четвёртый сезон Полет к финишу Rainbow Dash and the stage S4E05.png Cheerilee and school foals near the stage S4E05.png Время с Искоркой Randolph juggling S4E15.png CMC cut ribbon at Pipsqueak's lemonade stand S4E15.png В плену у вдохновения The fair S4E23.png Pinkie bouncing S4E23.png Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png Пятый сезон Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает A birthday party near a pond S5E19.png Шестой сезон День очага Twilight Sparkle carrying a wreath S06E08.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Седьмой сезон Знаки отличия и игры Rumble notices the Cutie Mark Crusaders in town S7E21.png Rumble hoping not to be noticed S7E21.png Scootaloo calling out to Rumble S7E21.png Rumble waving to the Cutie Mark Crusaders S7E21.png Rumble thinking of an excuse to leave S7E21.png Rumble trying to get away quickly S7E21.png Apple Bloom giving Rumble a camp flyer S7E21.png Apple Bloom -the first session's tomorrow- S7E21.png Rumble looking at the Crusaders' flyer S7E21.png Rumble getting angry S7E21.png Rumble stomping on the camp flyer S7E21.png Thunderlane appears in front of Rumble S7E21.png Rumble throwing the flyer in the trash S7E21.png Rumble -I want to show you a new dive roll- S7E21.png Rumble flying past Thunderlane S7E21.png Foals looking at Thunderlane and Rumble S7E21.png Thunderlane and Rumble arrive at day camp S7E21.png Rumble -we were gonna go practice- S7E21.png Rumble -Ponyville Extravaganza show- S7E21.png Thunderlane -I'm going to Wonderbolt practice- S7E21.png Thunderlane -you're going to cutie mark practice- S7E21.png Foals gather around Thunderlane and Rumble S7E21.png Skeedaddle -your own brother is a Wonderbolt!- S7E21.png Crusaders watch foals interact with Thunderlane S7E21.png Thunderlane and foals looking at Scootaloo S7E21.png Foals marveling at Thunderlane again S7E21.png Thunderlane ruffles Rumble's mane again S7E21.png Rumble looking annoyed at Thunderlane S7E21.png Thunderlane -who knows what you'll be good at-- S7E21.png Foals in awe of Thunderlane's horseshoe skills S7E21.png Foals cheer loudly; Rumble looks annoyed S7E21.png Thunderlane -wish I could stay and play- S7E21.png Thunderlane telling the foals to have fun S7E21.png Foals watching Thunderlane fly off S7E21.png Foals in awe of Thunderlane; Rumble still annoyed S7E21.png Scootaloo giving the horseshoe to Rumble S7E21.png Rumble holding a horseshoe in his mouth S7E21.png Rumble annoyed by campers talking about him S7E21.png Rumble halfheartedly throws the horseshoe S7E21.png Crusaders unimpressed by Rumble's horseshoe toss S7E21.png Rumble -I won't be getting my cutie mark- S7E21.png Rumble with a disinterested stare S7E21.png Rumble -eh, I wasn't worried- S7E21.png Scootaloo puts a hoof around Rumble S7E21.png Scootaloo encouraging Rumble S7E21.png Crusaders and campers encouraging Rumble S7E21.png Rumble doesn't care about campers' encouragement S7E21.png Crusaders and campers enter Cutie Mark Day Camp S7E21.png Rumble drinking a hay shake S7E21.png Rumble uninterested in kayaking S7E21.png Rumble holding a bow and arrow S7E21.png Rumble pretending to fail at archery S7E21.png Close-up on Apple Bloom and campers' hooves S7E21.png Apple Bloom and campers line-dancing on stage S7E21.png Rumble notices Apple Bloom looking at him S7E21.png Rumble falls over the side of the stage S7E21.png Rumble casually lying in the dirt S7E21.png Skeedaddle teaches campers about haikus S7E21.png Pipsqueak and Rumble writing haikus S7E21.png Rumble breaks the tip of his pencil S7E21.png Rumble -I've tried it all- S7E21.png Rumble -time to tell my brother- S7E21.png Rumble -this camp isn't for me- S7E21.png Scootaloo -isn't it fun just trying stuff-- S7E21.png Rumble -not really- S7E21.png Rumble flies away from Cutie Mark Day Camp S7E21.png The Wonderbolts' practice grounds S7E21.png Thunderlane flying over Rumble S7E21.png Rumble wistfully watching his brother practice S7E21.png Rumble sees Crusaders at bottom of the stands S7E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders apologizing to Rumble S7E21.png Rumble -whatever, it's fine- S7E21.png Apple Bloom stops Rumble on the stands S7E21.png Apple Bloom -we know what it's like- S7E21.png Rumble -I'm not frustrated!- S7E21.png Rumble walking past Apple Bloom S7E21.png Scootaloo -we've all been there- S7E21.png Sweetie Belle -we know you'll get your cutie mark- S7E21.png Sweetie Belle excited -everypony does- S7E21.png Rumble -I don't need your help- S7E21.png Rumble -I don't want to get my cutie mark!- S7E21.png Rumble indignant -you heard right!- S7E21.png Rumble stomps his hoof on the ground S7E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders catch up with Rumble S7E21.png Scootaloo -like not wanting to breathe!- S7E21.png Sweetie Belle -what they're meant to do!- S7E21.png Rumble defiant -not this pony- S7E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders extremely shocked S7E21.png Rumble -because cutie marks are silly- S7E21.png Rumble -they just force you into one thing- S7E21.png Rumble enraged -your whole life!- S7E21.png Rumble scowling angrily S7E21.png Sweetie Belle -that's silly- S7E21.png Sweetie Belle -doesn't mean you can't do- S7E21.png Apple Bloom looking at her cutie mark S7E21.png Apple Bloom -I still like makin' potions- S7E21.png Rumble -when was the last time you did that-- S7E21.png Apple Bloom -well, we've been pretty busy- S7E21.png Rumble -the thing you got your cutie mark for- S7E21.png Rumble -the thing you're stuck doing- S7E21.png Rumble -for the rest of your life-!- S7E21.png Rumble -well, that's fine for you- S7E21.png Rumble -I'm not gonna be put in a box!- S7E21.png Rumble flies away from the Crusaders S7E21.png Rumble setting up cloud rings on the racetrack S7E21.png Rumble looking toward the right S7E21.png Rumble looking toward the left S7E21.png Rumble flying high above the racetrack S7E21.png Rumble hovering high over the racetrack S7E21.png Rumble excitedly rubbing his hooves S7E21.png Rumble drops into a dive toward the racetrack S7E21.png Rumble dive-bombing toward the screen S7E21.png Rumble dive-bombs toward the racetrack S7E21.png Thunderlane flies up in front of Rumble S7E21.png Rumble falling backward under Thunderlane S7E21.png Rumble looking very dizzy S7E21.png Rumble -I was gonna say me- S7E21.png Rumble -you're not the only Pegasus- S7E21.png Thunderlane helps Rumble off the ground S7E21.png Thunderlane -the most elite flyer in Equestria- S7E21.png Thunderlane -supposed to be at camp- S7E21.png Rumble -that camp is for losers- S7E21.png Rumble looking unsure of himself S7E21.png Rumble -I'm not worried about that- S7E21.png Rumble -any of their ridiculous activities- S7E21.png Thunderlane -you're still going back tomorrow- S7E21.png Thunderlane puts a wing around Rumble S7E21.png Rumble's eyes widen with realization S7E21.png Rumble getting a sinister idea S7E21.png Rumble standing coolly at the door S7E21.png Scootaloo and campers looking at Rumble S7E21.png Rumble -say bye-bye to painting circles- S7E21.png Rumble -you'll be too busy haiku-ing- S7E21.png Rumble wearing a sly smirk S7E21.png Day Camp foals gathering around Rumble S7E21.png Rumble singing -cutie marks are great- S7E21.png Rumble -yeah, right!- S7E21.png Rumble -they make you special in your way- S7E21.png Rumble and camper colt briefly dancing S7E21.png Rumble singing to Kettle Corn S7E21.png Rumble pointing at Kettle Corn's cutie mark S7E21.png Rumble jumping onto the jam-making table S7E21.png Rumble singing on the jam-making table S7E21.png Rumble throwing jam on the fourth wall S7E21.png Campers follow Rumble out of the camp cabin S7E21.png Sweetie Belle getting mad at Rumble S7E21.png Rumble snatches camper's snake-charming flute S7E21.png Pink camper filly makes a fancy cake S7E21.png Rumble puts filly's cake in the garbage S7E21.png Rumble appears from behind a tree S7E21.png Rumble holding Skeedaddle's archery bow S7E21.png Skeedaddle gets shot from the archery bow S7E21.png Rumble helps Skeedaddle out of the targetboard S7E21.png Rumble singing -blank flanks are better- S7E21.png Rumble sings with campers following him S7E21.png Rumble flying up into the sky S7E21.png Rumble sings -keep your spirit soarin' free- S7E21.png Rumble singing to campers from a stage S7E21.png Rumble dancing solo on the stage S7E21.png Rumble singing -so why keep tryin'-- S7E21.png Rumble pops up behind pink camper filly S7E21.png Rumble pops up between green and brown colts S7E21.png Rumble pops up behind Kettle Corn S7E21.png Rumble pointing at Skeedaddle's bare flank S7E21.png Rumble holding a note behind Pipsqueak S7E21.png Rumble pulling down the fourth wall S7E21.png Rumble singing to campers in a canoe S7E21.png Rumble tossing the canoe oar away S7E21.png Rumble -a blank flank is the way for you- S7E21.png Super close-up on Rumble's face S7E21.png Rumble singing -just be who you are- S7E21.png Rumble looking through a telescope S7E21.png Rumble appears in his own telescope S7E21.png Rumble wearing sunglasses S7E21.png Rumble surrounded by cutie marks S7E21.png Rumble singing to canoeing campers S7E21.png Rumble pushing the campers' canoe S7E21.png Kettle Corn painting over her cutie mark S7E21.png Rumble sings and flies over the day camp S7E21.png Rumble singing in front of the Crusaders S7E21.png Rumble loop-de-looping through the air S7E21.png Camper foals pointing up at Rumble S7E21.png Rumble flying over the camper foals S7E21.png Rumble flying up to the sun S7E21.png Rumble sings as the campers follow him S7E21.png Rumble and campers singing in unison S7E21.png Rumble singing to his camper followers S7E21.png Rumble singing next to Pipsqueak S7E21.png Rumble points at Pipsqueak's bare flank S7E21.png Rumble holding another note next to Pipsqueak S7E21.png Rumble shoving Pipsqueak S7E21.png Rumble -that's it, blank flanks!- S7E21.png Rumble -be proud of who you are!- S7E21.png Rumble -you don't need some phony pony- S7E21.png Rumble -you're just one thing!- S7E21.png Rumble surrounded by circle of campers S7E21.png Rumble joyfully flying up to the sky S7E21.png Rumble hovers over the Cutie Mark Day Camp S7E21.png Rumble and camper foals finish the song S7E21.png Apple Bloom watches Rumble leave with campers S7E21.png Rumble -they're not your campers anymore!- S7E21.png Rumble drawing a line in the dirt S7E21.png Rumble finishes drawing a separating line S7E21.png Rumble -Camp Blank Flanks Forever!- S7E21.png Rumble divides the camp in two S7E21.png Rumble -just the kind of talk I'd expect- S7E21.png Rumble -where we can enjoy being blank flanks- S7E21.png Rumble -being pressured to get a cutie mark!- S7E21.png Pipsqueak and campers cheering for Rumble S7E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders look at each other worried S7E21.png Scootaloo -now hold on, everypony- S7E21.png Rumble proclaims -blank flanks forever!- S7E21.png Rumble gallops away from the day camp S7E21.png Rumble and campers gallop away from camp S7E21.png Rumble and his campers doing various activities S7E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders confronting Rumble S7E21.png Rumble -by putting you in a special little box!- S7E21.png Sweetie Belle vs. Rumble S7E21.png Apple Bloom holding Sweetie Belle back S7E21.png Apple Bloom grinning awkwardly at Rumble S7E21.png Rumble -don't let them get in your head!- S7E21.png Rumble -you're an open-ended question!- S7E21.png Rumble shouting -blank flanks forever!- S7E21.png Rumble and campers leave the Crusaders again S7E21.png Rumble -you'll be stuck doing it forever!- S7E21.png Rumble -no more potential cutie mark activities!- S7E21.png Rumble and campers sit around doing nothing S7E21.png Rumble -if we wanna stay blank flanks- S7E21.png Rumble -we can't risk doing stuff- S7E21.png Rumble and campers hear CMCs' announcement S7E21.png Rumble and campers look up at Thunderlane S7E21.png Thunderlane diving down toward the foals S7E21.png Camper foals blown by Thunderlane's draft S7E21.png Rumble and campers watch Thunderlane perform S7E21.png Thunderlane loop-de-loops through the air S7E21.png Thunderlane flying past the screen S7E21.png Skeedaddle apologizes to Rumble S7E21.png Skeedaddle -I'm not missing out on this!- S7E21.png Skeedaddle crosses the camp-dividing line S7E21.png Green camper colt crosses the dividing line S7E21.png Rumble getting frustrated again S7E21.png Another camper colt crosses the camp-dividing line S7E21.png Pipsqueak looking nervously at angry Rumble S7E21.png Camper filly trying to sneak away S7E21.png Camper filly grinning nervously at Rumble S7E21.png Camper filly speeds away S7E21.png Pipsqueak looks nervously at disappointed Rumble S7E21.png Pipsqueak crosses the camp-dividing line S7E21.png Rumble left alone on other side of the line S7E21.png Rumble getting jealous of the campers' fun S7E21.png Rumble feeling lonely S7E21.png Rumble starts walking away alone S7E21.png Rumble hears Sweetie Belle's announcement S7E21.png Pipsqueak and campers happily cheering S7E21.png Rumble stands behind the camp-dividing line S7E21.png Rumble sadly looking down S7E21.png Rumble about to cross the camp-dividing line S7E21.png Rumble biting his lower lip S7E21.png Rumble looking determined S7E21.png Rumble crossing the camp-dividing line S7E21.png Rumble steps over the camp-dividing line S7E21.png Rumble happily joining the other campers S7E21.png Rumble sees other campers on the obstacle course S7E21.png Rumble notices Thunderlane cooking S7E21.png Rumble -aren't you gonna run the course-- S7E21.png Rumble -since when-- S7E21.png Thunderlane -we take turns making the meals- S7E21.png Thunderlane -but now I love it!- S7E21.png Rumble -you do-- S7E21.png Thunderlane -more to me than just flying- S7E21.png Thunderlane giving a spoon to Rumble S7E21.png Rumble looking uncertain at Thunderlane S7E21.png Rumble thinking hard on Thunderlane's words S7E21.png Rumble smiling at his big brother S7E21.png Rumble grins happily with spoon in his mouth S7E21.png Thunderlane smiles tenderly at his little brother S7E21.png CMC and Kettle Corn run past Thunderlane and Rumble S7E21.png Scootaloo notices Thunderlane and Rumble cooking S7E21.png Sweetie Belle invites Rumble to the obstacle course S7E21.png Rumble -I'm cooking today- S7E21.png Rumble -I'll do the course tomorrow- S7E21.png Rumble -nah- S7E21.png Rumble -I already know I'm a good flyer- S7E21.png Rumble and Thunderlane looking happy S7E21.png Rumble -time to see what other stuff I can do- S7E21.png Восьмой сезон Награда за старания Chart of Sweetie's possible secret admirers S8E10.png Cutie Mark Crusaders happy to see Big Mac S8E10.png Spike -how long have you been not hiding-- S8E10.png Discord appears behind Spike and the CMC S8E10.png Big McIntosh telling everyone to leave S8E10.png Apple Bloom asks what's going on S8E10.png Crusaders shocked by Big Mac's outburst S8E10.png Spike, Discord, and CMC shocked; Sweetie Belle crying S8E10.png Spike -where are you goin'-- S8E10.png Spike and CMC notice Discord is gone S8E10.png My Little Pony (игра) Rumble album page MLP mobile game.jpg Разное Rumble, Fast Learner card MLP CCG.jpg Gameloft Coming Soon.png en:Rumble/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей